Beyblade The Box
by geniecat2
Summary: This is what happens when you put the most feared team together with a cardboard box with their kids things! Basically the Blitzkrieg Boys find a box full of their old stuff, videos and photo albums from the Abbey.
1. Chapter 1

G.C- Hello people!! Now this is my first beyblade story so all I ask is try to be nice and leave a review at the end and tell me what I need to work on!! Also this will be dealing with my wacky version on the Blitzkrieg Boys childhood in the Abbey, so feel free to leave ideas that you would like to see in the story, but keep in mind it's humor!! So on with the fic!!

Disclaimer- I don't and never will own beyblade or any of the blitzkrieg boys T-Tsniffs But that honor goes to Aoki Takao (I think thats how its spelled).

* * *

Our story begins on a sunny day in Russia (well as sunny as it can get there anyway) with the Blitzkrieg Boys (including Ian). It was about six months after the BEGA fiasco, as the bladers dubbed it, and everyone was recovering nicely, amazingly the blitzkrieg boys were doing better than the others- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH…IAN!!!!!!!!!!"- well maybe not so well. Let's go see what they're up to. Tala, Bryan and Spencer all ran into the entryway to find Kai laying on the floor glaring up at Ian sitting on top of him clutching an old cardboard box to his chest. "Why are you on top of Kai, Ian?" asked Bryan while looking at Ian with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I was up in the attic just messing around when I found this box full of our old stuff from the Abbey"- here all of them shuddered at the memory of that place- "and I thought why don't we look through it and see if there is anything we don't want." They all blinked at this when Kai and Bryan spoke up at the same time, "Wow, the midget actually had a good idea for once!" Ian glared at both of them and got off of Kai, and walked into the living room while the others followed him. "I'm kind of amazed that Kai actually said that, considering him and Ian were partners-in-crime during the abbey." Stated Spencer looking between Ian and Kai, then at Tala who stood next to him. "Well I'm not. I mean think about it Spencer, Kai lost most of his memories from the abbey after the first Black Dranzer incident, and is still getting them in flashes." Said Tala, looking at the other three while they took the stuff out of the box and put it on the floor. "Yeah well, you know what I say, stupid evil fiery chicken, stupid Boris for creating said chicken and stupid Voltaire for hiring Boris to create the chicken." Spencer mumbled so only Tala could here him. Tala chuckled under his breath before Kai and Bryan called out to them, "Hey are you guys gonna stand there all day or are you going to actually help out here!" They (Kai and Bryan) both looked at each other and said, at the same time again, "HEY STOP COPYING ME!!!!" "I SAID STOP IT!!!" "NO I MEAN IT!!!" "AAAHHH!!!" Tala and Spencer just shook their heads and chuckled at their friend's behavior before sitting down to go through the box.

* * *

G.C- Well this is my first Beyblade story so I hope that it's okay... looks at readers hopefully

genie- walks into the room well instead of just sitting there why don't you go find some inspiration or readers for the story ya lazy bum?

G.C- Well I would but somebody glued my butt to my chair so that I would write this under pain of being thrown into the closet with Barney. shudders I also have to find a way to kill and destroy said dinosaur. But for now I'm content to just type.

genie- Well while she rambles on I'll just say the famous words... PLEASE R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

G.C- Well I've done it!! I have uploaded the next chapter to the story!!!!

genie- now remind me again, why are you so happy? isn't there still the threat of the closet?

G.C- ahh, well ya see I kind of found out how to avoide that so yeah! and no I'm not going to say how so there, neh!!!! -;;

genie- yyeah ok. don't mind her she just had to much sugar but it's wearing off... slowly but surely... very slowly! -;;

* * *

**Last time in the box we left the blitzkrieg boys putting the stuff on floor, now its time to go through the stuff. "OMG, what the heck is a stuffed Barney doll doing in here?" Kai asked a little freaked out by the fact that the thing in his hands probably belonged to one of his friends. "Oh that old thing, it used to belong to T-," Spencer was cut off by Tala throwing his hand over his (Spencer) mouth to stop him from finishing the sentence. Kai sat there staring at Tala then at the stuffed Barney, then at Tala then the stuffed Barney, when it dawned on him that the 'thing' in his hands used to belong to none other than our redheaded captain. "Tala correct me if I'm wrong, which I don't think I am, but this, this 'thing' was yours?" Kai said (well more like stated but it depends on how you look at it.) Tala looked everywhere but Kai's direction and manage to stutter, (yes stutter), out, "N-No why w-would you think that K-Kai?" "Oh I don't know Tala maybe it's the fact that you aren't looking at him and sweating like crazy." Bryan stated while looking through some old papers and putting them in piles. Of course you can probably guess that Kai is not happy about being lied to and having his question avoided so he took a different approach to get his answer so he put one hand on the body of the dinosaur and the other around the head and started to gently pull until he heard a small but satisfying _rip_, that certainly got Tala's attention. He looked over to where Kai is sitting and saw the little rip on the neck and glared at him. Now let's just say if looks could kill Kai wouldn't be able to be seen with a microscope. "Kai," Tala started dangerously, "put the Barney down and I won't have to shoot your backside to the moon." Kai sat there for a minute trying to let the information sink in that Tala, their Tala, actually had a stuffed Barney doll before he smirked and put the doll down and said, "I knew it, now that wasn't so hard now was it, Tala." The latter, realizing his mistake too late glared at Kai before saying, "And this is coming from the guy who carried a blanket everywhere with him until he was eight." That certainly wiped the smug look off of Kai's face. He and Tala glared daggers at each other while the others tried not to get caught in the cross fire. There was silence before Kai said,**

**"Dog breath."**

**Tala responded to that with,**

**"Chicken brain."**

**"Wolf butt."**

**"Shark face."**

**Kai thought for awhile when a very old memory came from out of no where and he said,**

**"Airplane head." (1)**

**That made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look at Kai shocked before he asked, "Why are you all starring at me?" It was silent before Ian spoke, "We just can't believe you remembered that name." Spencer continued, "You used to call him that all the time when we were in the Abbey." And Bryan finished, "You stopped calling him that after the first time you saw Black Dranzer, you couldn't stop talking about it and to tell the truth it was kind of scary." "Oh is that all I thought I had done something wrong, oh well back to the matter at hand here." Kai said and started going through the things again while the others thought, _'We'll talk about it later.'_**

**_

* * *

_G.**C- well so how did ya like that!!!

genie- in what context of the question??

G.C- glares evililly at genie Oh bite me dough girl!

genie- It's your fault for asking the stupid question in the first place, baka!!

G.C- shrugs oh well no use trying to kill her now, is there?? listens to genie rant in the background yeah so R&R and I might post a new story so keep your eyes open!!

genie- WHAT YOU'RE STARTING A NEW STORY WHEN YOU'VE JUST STARTED WITH THIS ONE!!!!! YOU BARELY UPDATE AS IT IS SO HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO TWO!!!!!!!!

G.C- I don't know improvise I guess.shrugs

1: I got that from a pic that I found it's soo kawaii!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

g.c- hey guys sorry it took so long to post this. *laughs nervously*

Genie- yeah. two years to long.

g.c- shut up. *glares* at least I did update. now do the disclaimer

Genie- geniecat2 does not own the characters only the plot.

_Chapter 3._

You'd think that after their life they shouldn't be so surprised to find that Boris and Voltaire had been keeping tabs on them when they were in the Abbey… but they were.

So that's what brings us to where we are now: Tala was fixing up the rip on his Barney, Bryan was on one of the armchairs looking at the plastic devil, also known as a Barbie doll, and wondering how in the seven hells he had possessed such a scary piece of plastic, Kai was on laying curled on the couch with his blanket and trying not to fall asleep, but failing miserably; and Ian was trying to remember when he had stolen one of his mother's dresses, while they all waited for Spencer, who, while waiting for said popcorn was looking at Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy (i.e. his teddy bear).

Finally, the popcorn had finished and Spencer walked out to find Tala and Bryan trying to wake Kai up.

"Kai finally gave up the fight to stay awake?" Spencer asked. Tala looked up and said in an exasperated tone, "Yeah, but I forgot how hard it is to wake him up." "Yeah we've tried everything we could think of and still nothing." Bryan added, sitting back on the floor and looked at the dead-to-the-world Kai.

"And you guys complain that I'm hard to wake up." Ian said. Spencer thought for a moment of what would help in waking Kai up, and grinned when he remembered something. "Did you try giving him a wet willy?" He asked.

Tala and Bryan looked at each other before Bryan shook his head in the negative. "No we didn't think that would work after Ian splashed some water on him." Tala added. Spencer looked at Kai and noticed that he was indeed a little damp.

"Hey Spence?" Ian started. "Hm?" "Why did you ask if they had tried giving Kai a wet willy?" Spencer thought about it for a minute before saying, "Because when we were in the abbey Kai used to do this all the time and I got stuck with wake up duty." "Wait a minute! Is that why you always had at least one bruise when you two finally showed up?" Tala asked. Spencer nodded, "Yep. It took a few days and many failed attempts to finally figure that one out, but in the end I did," Spencer paused for a second before finishing, "and it hurt too." "Well if that's the only way to wake him up then let's give it a try." Bryan said. "Ok then… who wants to do it?" Ian asked. "Well you can count me out; I had enough of it during the abbey." Spencer said. "And I don't want to get hit by Kai. That and I saw how bad those bruises were." Tala added shaking his head. Ian and Bryan looked at each other before Bryan sighed in defeat, while Ian grinned.

In all honesty Bryan remembered those bruises too, and he wasn't that keen to getting his butt kicked by a guy who was just barely 1 foot taller than their shortest, who was at least 4 ft. something. But even given Kai's height, he could still hurt when he wanted to.

So being the man that he was Bryan scooted closer to the end of the couch that Kai's head was on and started to get his finger wet; he then proceeded to give Kai a wet willy. A few seconds in he felt Kai jerk and before he could move away there was a shooting pain in his jaw. The others looked on while Bryan landed on the floor swirly eyed and Kai sat up quickly while rubbing his ear and ran to the bathroom to wash it out.

"I guess I should've told him to stay below eye level when he did it?" Spencer said. Tala looked up at him with his mouth open before finally finding his voice, "You think!?" Ian went over and started poking Bryan, while Bryan muttered, "Look I see pretty birdies that look like Falborgy."

Ian looked at him, scared, for a minute before looking at the other two in the room and saying, "Uh guys? I think Bryan sustained brain damage when Kai hit him." Tala and Spencer looked back and forth between Bryan and themselves, before they heard Kai come back in drying his hair. "Ian I hate to tell you this, but Bryan had brain damage before you were born." He said. Apparently that little bit was enough to bring Bryan back from whatever world he was on, because he sat up and glared at Kai saying, "What do mean 'brain damage before you were bor-OOOOWWWW!!!" Bryan grabbed his jaw while silently cursing the fact that he now knew the pain he felt earlier was his jaw being dislocated by Kai's fist.

"What's with him? And who's the wise guy who decided to give me a wet willy?" Kai asked a mixture of anger and confusion in his voice. "Um… do you want them answered in that order?" Tala asked, now sitting over by Bryan and trying to relocate his jaw. "No. Opposite order." "Ok… well that was Bryan who gave you the wet willy, but it was Spencer's idea," at this you could see Kai glare at poor Spencer and hear him mutter under his breath, "Tattle tale", "and the reason for this"- pointing at Bryan- "is because when you woke up you must've hit him pretty hard." As Tala finished he jerked his arm to the side and up, and popped Bryan's jaw back into place.

Bryan let out a muffled yell before he started rubbing his jaw and muttered, but still loud enough to hear, "Even though I'm still kind of angry at him I've still got to say, nice right hook." Kai grinned and said, "And if you do it again you won't just get to see my fist, but my foot." Spencer, finally getting impatient with waiting to watch the tapes, tried to get the subject back to them by saying, "Guy's as much as I hate to break up an argument, I really want to watch these tapes more."

* * *

g.c- so how was it??

Genie- well hopefully they'll review and tell you.

g.c- well yeah and of course constructed criticism is nice and helpful.

Genie- please review to save all our sanities.

* * *


End file.
